Colección R de Royai
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: One shot: Rehén [X] / Drabbles Royai: Resiste - [X] Rechazo [X] - Reina [X] …. / One Shot: Reunión [X] Historias dentro de FMA Brotherhood y Post FMAB
1. Rehen

**Primera publicación: 15 de Agosto 2016**

 **Reedición: 19 de Septiembre 2018**

* * *

 **Rehén**

 _ **Palabras: 2960**_

Parecía un día común y corriente para la teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye quien se preparaba en su pequeño departamento de ciudad Central para salir hacia el Cuartel General. Aunque realizó toda su rutina con los ojos cerrados, el pequeño Shiba Inu observaba a su ama con preocupación moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Todo está bien, Black Hayate —susurró acomodándose el sobretodo negro antes de agacharse para acariciar a su perro—. Estoy bien, tengo que estar bien.

Dejó a su fiel compañero y salió hacia su lugar de trabajo, pero la diferencia del día -con los otros- se registró cuando pasó por la puerta de la oficina del Coronel Mustang y siguió de largo. Apretó los puños y avanzó a pasos más rápidos hacia su objetivo.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos sin encontrarse a nadie conocido, hasta que llegó a su destino. Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que le dieran permiso de entrada a la oficina más importante de todo el cuartel: La oficina del Führer.

Cuando King Bradley le dio orden para ingresar, aspiró profundo y cerró los ojos antes de abrir la puerta. Con su mejor cara de póker entró a la oficina y rápidamente llevó la mano derecha a su frente.

—Teniente Primera, Riza Hawkeye, reportándose en su primer día como su asistente personal, excelencia —tras terminar de hablar, mantuvo su postura erguida.

—Descanse teniente —King Bradley se supo de pie mirándola fijamente, mientras ella quitaba la rigidez de su cuerpo para devolverle la mirada a su nuevo jefe directo—. Me han dicho que prepara un buen té.

—¿Eh? —confundida por el pedido, solo atinó a mover su cabeza en señal afirmativa.

—¿Podría prepararme uno antes de iniciar el día? —y tras eso, volvió a sentarse.

Confundida como estaba, la Teniente solo pudo obedecer aquella orden preparándole un té al Führer, tras entregárselo, éste lo saboreó con los ojos cerrados.

—Delicioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El trabajo que la teniente tenía que realizar no era muy diferente al que realizaba con el Coronel Mustang; sin embargo, la cantidad de archivos que requerían la firma del Führer, eran muchos más. Lo bueno, _se podría decir dentro de todo_ , era que King Bradley hacía su papeleo burocrático de forma eficaz y rápida. En un par de horas podía tener listos los papeles que el Coronel tardaría todo el día y parte de la noche completar.

Sonrió levemente sin darse cuenta, todo lo que hacía -sin querer- la llevaba a pensar en el desastre que sería la oficina de aquel hombre sin su ordenada ayuda.

Terminó de ordenar una carpeta de papeles cuando el hombre que ocultaba su ojo derecho con un parche salió de la oficina.

—Teniente Hawkeye —le dijo, cuando ésta adquirió la pose de respeto militar—, necesito que la carpeta que tiene en sus manos la lleve a mi casa en cuanto salga del trabajo. Necesito revisarla para mañana y tengo cosas que hacer fuera de la oficina en este momento.

—Si señor —afirmó acomodando la carpeta sobre su escritorio—, en cuanto sea mi hora de salida, me dirigiré hacia su casa y se lo entregaré.

—La estaré esperando —le dijo y, tras un gesto de su cabeza, se acomodó la gorra para salir del cuartel general.

Riza volvió a tomar asiento y observó, una vez más, aquella carpeta que contenía la situación actual de Briggs, al parecer la Mayor General Armstrong estaba involucrada en la desaparición del Teniente General Raven y sería transferida mañana mismo a Central para ser interrogada.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy movidas últimamente.

Acomodó todas sus pertenencias y luego ingresó a la oficina del Führer para tomar los archivos que había firmado su excelencia el día de hoy. Los dividió en dos pilas y dejó sobre su escritorio -a las afueras del despacho principal- la pila para archivar, y la otra, la llevó a la oficina del Mayor General Haruko para que las repartiera entre los demás Generales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche cuando salió de la oficina con el sobre con los documentos sobre el traslado de la Mayor General Armstrong en mano, aun así, se dirigió hacia la mansión de Führer. Caminar tan erguida durante todo el trayecto -desde la puerta hasta el interior del recinto- le tenía tirante la espalda. Sin dudas, era algo a lo que nunca se iba a acostumbrar.

Fue recibida por la señora Bradley, quien recibió los papeles en lugar de su marido, ya que aún no había regresado. Por un par de segundos, pudo sentir como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, una presencia poderosa la hizo voltear encontrándose con el pequeño hijo de la señora y del Führer. Selim Bradley.

Se confundió un poco, pero la amable señora empezó a conversarle de su adorado hijo sin ella preguntar nada. Fue cuando Riza le comentó que debió sacar la amabilidad de su familia, que todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

—Es hijo de unos familiares de mi esposo —le informó para luego invitarla a tomar una taza de té, se obligó a rechazar la invitación con educación. _Tenía que salir de ahí mismo cuanto antes._

Salió apurada, apresurando los pasos con el vaivén de sus brazos que terminaban con las manos empuñadas. El coronel le había dicho que Bradley era un homúnculo, por ende, no tenía familiares ni parientes y luego estaba la sensación que tuvo con el pequeño Selim…

Estaba ya cerca de la puerta cuando la voz de éste, la detuvo.

Esa misma sensación que tuvo mientras peleó con Gula, se repetía en este momento, la sed de sangre de los homúnculos, pero más intimidante.

—Selim Bradley —estaba nerviosa pero no iba a permitirle que la descubriera— ¿Quién o qué eres tú?

—Eres muy valiente al preguntarme por mi verdadera forma, Teniente Hawkeye —el homúnculo sonrió— y eres inteligente al no desenfundar tu arma, ya que no pueden derrotarme. Si te quedas quieta, no te atacaré.

—Que amable —comentó tratando de no sonar muy irónica, pero, en realidad, estaba paralizada por su propio cuerpo— ¿Entonces? ¿Eres un homúnculo como Gula? —tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de sacarle la mayor cantidad de información que pudiera, aunque sentía que se estaba sofocando bajo la mirada de aquel pequeño ser a espaldas suya.

—Sí y no —respondió—. Soy igual que Gula, pero cometes un gran error al ponerme en el mismo nivel. Yo soy el homúnculo Original, soy Orgullo.

—¿El homúnculo original que tratas de decir?

—¿Está tratando de sacarme información? —se lamentó haber sido descubierta, pero en ese mismo momento comenzó a sentir como algo subía por sus piernas — Es valiente, teniente, me gusta, únase a nosotros.

—Nunca —afirmó determinada—. No quieren compañeros, necesitan peones.

—Eso es malo, pero muy bien —y tras eso, sintió como todo su cuerpo era estrangulado por las sombras, apretó los dientes cuando le hizo un tajo en la mejilla derecha, pero recordó su posición dentro de ese juego.

—Puedes parar las amenazas —dijo recuperándose—, matarme no te dará ningún beneficio, ¿o me equivoco? Soy un rehén, aquí.

—Nuevamente me afirma lo inteligente que es Teniente —dijo Orgullo mientras liberaba de sus sombras a la mujer—, tiene que saber que, si habla de lo que sucedió aquí con alguien, sus amigos y, sobre todo, el Coronel Mustang sufrirán un dolor inimaginable. Cuidado, la estaré vigilando desde las sombras.

Quedó sola y terminó de salir de la mansión hacia su departamento, sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba en contra de su voluntad, hubo un tiempo en que había vivido en las sombras, había visto y vivido tantas cosas a su corta edad que no podía entender porque se encontraba a aterrada de cualquier sombra que veía.

Llegó a su apartamento y se alarmó al ver un par de ojos entre la oscuridad de su vivienda, para su suerte, solo se trataba de su perro, suspiró prendiendo la luz antes de caer al piso apoyada contra una pared. Tenía que calmarse, pero no lo lograba.

—Estoy bien —le dijo al perro cuando éste le lamía la herida que Orgullo le había dejado en su muñeca izquierda—. Estoy bien —se repitió tratando de creérselo cuando el teléfono sonó y la sobre saltó. Tenía aún un poco de miedo como para levantar el teléfono. Nunca se había sentido así, no estaba acostumbrada y todo parecía extraño y frustrante en ella. Cerró los ojos y tomó con decisión el tubo del teléfono y respondió. La voz del otro lado la sorprendió, no se la esperaba.

—Su florista favorito haciendo una llamada de cortesía.

—¡Yo no tengo florista favorito! —exclamó, con claro mal humor.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó el hombre tras el teléfono—. Me puse un tanto frenético y compré un montón de flores, podría hacerme el favor de llevarse algunas y… —pero el sonido de un soplido grave dejó en silencio al hombre al punto de preocuparlo— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucedió algo?

—No —respondió—, nada —aunque su voz sonaba normal, Mustang sabía que algo le estaba ocultando.

—¿De verdad, estás segura?

—Todo va bien, señor —le dijo aspirando profundamente—. Mis disculpas, de todos modos, no tengo un jarrón por aquí —cerró los ojos y dibujó en sus labios, una pequeña sonrisa—. Aprecio que me haya llamado Coronel —y sin más colgó el teléfono.

Volvió a suspirar para agacharse a acariciar a su perro.

¿ _Cómo se las arreglaba para saber el momento exacto en que ella lo necesitaba?_

Solo escuchar su voz, la regresó a su centro, ella tenía que ser fuerte. Porque mantenerlo con vida era su propósito y éste solo era otro camino para el mismo fin.

Aquella noche, pudo dormir aún pese a todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día, el Führer no mencionó nada sobre lo de Selim, al parecer estaba muy ocupado con el arribo de la Mayor General Armstrong que solo le dio unas indicaciones y la mandó a realizarlas.

A la hora del almuerzo, no se sorprendió que el coronel Mustang tomara asiento frente a ella. Se conocían tan bien, que estaba segura que estaba ahí tratando de saber que le sucedió la noche anterior.

Conversaron del trabajo hasta que Riza lo miró, todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntos, _¿Podría servir en ese momento?_ Bebió de su café y cuando bajó la taza la golpeó una vez antes de finalmente apoyarla en la mesa. Cerró los ojos y empezó a buscar la forma de darle el mensaje encubierto. Tomándose de la llegada de la general Armstrong comenzó a hablar, Mustang la observó detenidamente, algo estaba tratando de decirle.

Golpeó dos veces con la pluma que tenía en su mano y decidió seguirle la corriente en la conversación mientras la memorizaba.

Cuando Riza terminó de hablar, tomó la taza -una vez más- para terminarse su café dándole un doble golpe a la mesa. Roy sonrió e hizo lo mismo con la pluma de su mano otra vez.

La teniente junto sus cosas y se excusó de que era tiempo de volver al trabajo. Mustang solo le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida y ella salió de la cafetería sintiendo que un peso se le iba de la espalda.

Al parecer, el Coronel la había entendido y, si apostaba a todos esos años de complicidad que los unían, era cuestión de minutos para que él supiera que la aquejaba.

Un mensaje encubierto con nombres conocidos que formaban "Selim Bradley es Homúnculo".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mensaje al parecer había sido bien recibido por el receptor, ya que el Coronel Mustang había casi desaparecido de su rango de visión; quizás era la forma de él de protegerla también. Aunque más de una vez lo había visualizado, él le hacía creer que no la veía.

Quizás era lo mejor para ambos, una fachada para saber que estaban bien, sin comunicarse.

Los días fueron pasado y la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha había sanado lo bastante bien como para no dejarle marca en su rostro.

Ese día había estado trabajando con el Führer prácticamente desde la mañana, miles de papeles habían llegado por las guerras del Oeste y Sur, y éste había tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto. Hacia la tarde recién pudieron relajarse un poco, cuando King Bradley había decidido descansar un momento pidiéndole a su secretaria un té.

Cuando Riza regresó a la oficina con la bandeja con la taza y el agua caliente para el té, el hombre a sus espaldas se acomodó en su asiento.

—Ya supe que sabe lo de Selim —la rubia no respondió inmediatamente, solo lo miró de reojo antes de enfocarse al té de nuevo.

—Sí —afirmó.

—Y supongo que conoces mi verdadera identidad, ¿No es así? —otra vez quedó en silencio antes de responder.

—Sí, señor —cerró los ojos por un par de segundos—. ¿Va a matarme por saber demasiado?

—No, solo era curiosidad —respondió relajadamente— ¿Qué es lo que piensa una ciudadana corriente sabiendo que el jefe del país y su hijo son homúnculos?

—Creo que es triste que la familia en quien más debemos confiar sea un fraude —apoyó la mano derecha sobre la tetera para tomar fuerzas de seguir hablando—. Solo está jugando a las casas, ¿verdad? Riéndose en las sombras mientras fingen ser humanos y pensando que somos una especie ignorante y estúpida.

—Jugando a las casas —repitió, saliendo de la cómoda posición en la silla para observar por la ventana—. Estoy de acuerdo con usted, me dieron un hijo para hacer el juego más realista, también me dieron poder, subordinados y la posición de Führer, "Jugando a las naciones" sería el termino más exacto —Riza lo observó sorprendida—. Sin embargo, yo mismo elegí a mi esposa —ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que pidió su té—. Muy bueno —dijo saboreándolo, aunque la teniente solo lo miraba acomplejada por sus palabras—. Por cierto, teniente Hawkeye, ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?

A riesgo de sobrepasarse con sus palabras, afirmó con la cabeza.

—Para mantener al Coronel Mustang controlado —respondió. Bradley sonrió de lado antes de volver a beber un poco más de su té.

—La he visto en dos ocasiones, Teniente, tanto en el laboratorio número tres como en la curiosa captura de Gula —ante aquellas palabras, Riza se irguió anonadada—. Al parecer es usted muy devota al Coronel Mustang, Teniente.

La mujer corrió la mirada, sin saber que responder.

—Tengo curiosidad de algo más —dijo terminándose su taza de té.

—¿De qué señor?

—Yo podré estar jugando a la nación durante el día, pero cuando regreso a casa por las noches, mi adorable esposa me espera con una sonrisa —le dijo entregándole la taza—. En cambio, usted que es una mujer que ha elegido el camino que quiere vivir, ¿no es solitario? No siente ni un poco de _Ira_ por no poder tener lo que realmente quiere —Bradley que hasta ese momento había estado observando por la ventana, la miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

—No, señor —dijo segura de las palabras—. No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas banales —sorpresa se llevó cuando el Führer se rio de su respuesta.

—Estos humanos son muy divertidos —volvió a tomar asiento, tras su escritorio—. Sigamos con el trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque el Führer se había retirado hace un par de horas de las oficinas de Central, la Teniente Hawkeye aún seguía trabajando. Acomodó la última carpeta cerca de las once de la noche. Suspiró pesadamente golpeándose el hombro derecho con puño izquierdo. Estaba realmente cansada y luego de la extraña conversación con su jefe, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, darse una ducha y dormir hasta que sonara el despertador al otro día.

Junto sus cosas y con su sobretodo en mano, se encaminó hacia la salida, salvo por los oficiales de guardia no quedaba nadie más ahí, o al menos eso pensó, hasta que sintió una presencia correr doblando hacia el pasillo a donde ella se dirigía. Pudo ver como el Coronel Mustang cargando miles de papeles enojado consigo mismo, dejaba caer todos los papeles al suelo, intentó adelantar un paso a ayudarlo, pero la sombra bajo sus pies, la detuvo inconscientemente.

El Coronel se levantó tras agruparlas de mala gana y siguió caminando, ella retomó los pasos notando una hoja que éste no había recogido, la tomó entre sus manos y se sorprendió al leerla.

Posteriormente, la tuvo que soltar de golpe al ver como ésta se prendía fuego frente a ella, al momento que el alquimista de fuego se perdía en otro corredor.

Cerró los ojos y se puso de pie, soltando pesadamente el aire por la nariz.

 _Extraña conexión la que poseían ambos._

Acomodó la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro derecho y suspiró una vez más.

Salió del cuartel y observó la brillante luna de la noche de ciudad Central y tranquila, como hace tiempo no estaba, caminó sin miedo a ninguna sombra hasta su departamento recordando las palabras escritas en aquella nota.

 _«El papeleo aún no me gana, Teniente, así que tranquila. Recuerde que su única misión, en este momento, es mantenerse con vida porque la necesitaré cuando llegue el momento. Mientras tanto, yo no moriré tan fácilmente.»_

Quizás Bradley tuviera lo más cercano a vida perfecta a comparación de la de ella, pero, ¿qué entendería un homúnculo de sacrificios? ¿Qué entendería el Führer de qué para ella, el solo hecho de que el Coronel siguiera con vida un día más, era suficiente?

Si ella como Rehén podía asegurar que Mustang no corriera ningún peligro, entonces pondría toda su capacidad en función de que su excelencia tuviera la mejor asistente de Central y, por ende, no tuviera ninguna queja durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.


	2. Resiste

**Primera Publicación: 27 de Julio 2016**

 **Reedición: 19 de Septiembre 2018**

* * *

 **Resiste**

 _Palabras: 230_

Su vista se estaba poniendo completamente borrosa, las fuerzas parecían írseles con cada respiración que realizaba. Era normal, había sobrevivido a dos ataques letales, había perdido mucha sangre, pero aún seguía con vida.

 _¡Despierta!_

Se dijo golpeándose la mejilla con la mano derecha áspera de la sangre seca en ella, le dolía el hombro izquierdo, casi no tenía energías, pero su superior estaba peor.

 _Estaba ciego._

Y ni siquiera en esa oscuridad, la determinación se había ido del rostro masculino. Seguía ahí, más definida que nunca.

Él estaba ahí, junto a ella decidido a continuar escuchando todo lo que Greed explicaba sobre Padre y ya le había dado su palabra de que podía pelear aún.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando pese a no verla fue capaz de tomarle la mano para ponerse de pie.

—En marcha—le dijo antes de ser detenido por el Homúnculo—. Tenemos que hacer que gaste su piedra filosofal, ¿cierto? —le explicó cruzando su brazo por la espalda de la teniente para poder sostenerse desde su hombro sano— Para eso necesitan mi poder y para usarlo necesito que la teniente esté conmigo.

Greed no se veía muy de acuerdo, pero, Riza Hawkeye observó a su coronel una vez más antes de subir a la superficie.

Aun no podía desfallecer. Si él no se había rendido, ella tampoco lo haría. No hasta el final.

Solo tenía que resistir.


	3. Rechazo

**Primera Publicación: 17 de Junio 2016**

 **Reedición: 19 de Septiembre 2018**

* * *

 **Rechazo**

 _Palabras: 949_

Desde el amplio escritorio de su nueva oficina con sus codos apoyados en la madera y sosteniéndose el mentón con los dedos entrelazados, Roy Mustang, recién ascendido a General para ser la mano derecha del Führer Grumman, observaba como su siempre leal asistente estaba trabajando desde el escritorio ubicado a su izquierda, observando carpeta tras carpeta con la tranquilidad y seriedad que la caracterizaba.

No entendía cómo podía estar así de tranquila, tampoco entendía como el resto de sus subordinados había aceptado la decisión de ésta, sin reclamarle nada. Él aún no acaba de digerirlo, pero nadie la había juzgado, nadie la había tratado de persuadir para que no lo hiciera. No, todos lo habían encontrado entendible, todos lo había hasta justificado.

Bueno, no todos, él no. Él no entendía nada, tampoco entendía porque ella lo había rechazado.

 _¿Es que era una mala idea? ¿Es que no era lo que ambos buscaban?_

—Deje de mirarme así, General —le dijo de repente, se sorprendió, pero luego, ladeó la sonrisa al olvidarse por un momento de quien trataba, era más que obvio que aunque estuviera enfrascada en aquellas carpetas que debía llevar al parlamento de Amestris para la asamblea mensual, sabía que la estaba observando.

—¿Así cómo, _teniente_? —le preguntó resaltando el teniente con un tanto de molestia.

—Así como si le molestara mi rechazo —respondió, sin quitar los ojos de las carpetas.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! —dijo al fin, levantándose para acercarse hasta ella y poner ambas manos en el escritorio de ésta.

—¿No le parece que está sobreactuando por mi decisión, General? —dijo elevando levemente la mirada hacia él— Después de todo, fue, como ya le mencioné, _mi_ decisión.

—¡Es que no la entiendo, de verdad! —llevó la palma de su mano derecha a la frente y suspiró—, yo estaba más que feliz cuando subí tres rangos sin escalas, y más ahora que soy General y a usted rechaza, así como si nada pasar de Teniente Primera a Coronel, son cuatro rangos, Teniente, cuatro —le recalcó enseñándole la misma cantidad de dedos.

—Lo sé —terminó la carpeta que tenía en sus manos, la cerró y tras permanecer en silencio un par de segundos, se puso de pie abrazándose a la carpeta que encerraba una ley que el mismo Führer había presentado—. Lo sé muy bien, General Mustang —Riza lo observó y su mirada se cruzó con la de Roy y, por un momento, el General sintió algo de miedo ante los ojos de la rubia—. Solo pensaba en que, si me convertía en Coronel, tendría muchos subordinados a mi cargo, además de mucho papeleo debido al continuó trabajo. A todo eso, tendría también que estar supervisando que el General aquí presente, no se desentendiera de su posición actual, teniendo en cuenta que hay mucha gente aún que no confía en usted y muchos otros que lo detestan por haber subido tan rápido; me daría no solo el doble de trabajo, sino el triple. No solo haría mi papeleo, terminaría haciendo el suyo también, no solo tendría que cuidar de mi gente, también de las tonterías que pudiera hacer, señor —se detuvo un par de segundos para tomar aliento y continuó—. Así que, teniendo en cuenta mi propia salud, tanto física como mental, he decidido mantenerme como la Teniente Primera, Riza Hawkeye, para poder seguir siendo su asistente personal y no tener que dejar de serlo. Ahora que, sabe el porqué de mi rechazo, ¿me dejará continuar con mi trabajo, señor?

El General volvió a llevarse la palma a la frente y soltó una risotada.

—Por supuesto _Teniente,_ adelante.

—Gracias —dijo colocándose la mano en forma de saludo militar y volviendo a tomar asiento tras su escritorio. Mustang hizo exactamente lo mismo, regresó a su escritorio y volvió a adquirir la misma pose de vigilancia hacia la mujer.

Aun no podía creerlo, pero pensar que había rechazado su puesto de Coronel por él, lo hacía sentir como una persona afortunada y un completo inútil por partes iguales.

Permanecieron un par de minutos más en silencio hasta que la teniente se levantó y puso frente a él, la pila de veinte carpetas que había estado revisando.

—Esto está listo, General —le indicó colocando la mano sobre la primera carpeta de la pila—, tienen que estar firmadas para esta noche a más tardar, ya que pasado mañana es la Asamblea y el Führer tiene que revisarlas de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios—, lo haré en cuanto saque su mano de la pila.

—Lo siento —soltó volviendo a su pose recta.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Así es —tras hacer el saludo militar—, pido permiso para retirarme por un momento.

—Permiso concedido —dijo con un movimiento de su mano izquierda mientras tomaba la carpeta café oscura para revisarla, si no mal recordaba era la carpeta que la teniente estaba abrazando cuando le contó el porqué de su rechazó a ser Coronel. La abrió y tras darle una lectura rápida, otra gran sonrisa ladeada se armó en sus labios.

Al parecer, el viejo Grumman no quería soltar el poder aún y quería mantenerlo entretenido en otras cosas, porque que aquella ley fuera prioridad con la excusa de que era para demostrarle a los ciudadanos de Amestris que los militares podían ser, seres humanos como cualquier otro, con posibilidad de formar familias dentro de las milicias, solo lo hacía pensar en una cosa.

Aprovechando que su compañera de oficina no estaba volvió a soltar una risotada antes de firmar, sin dudas, aquel pedido de ley.

 _¿Para qué conformarse con Coronel, si él podía convertirla en la Primera Dama de Amestris?_


	4. Reina

**Resubiendo mis drabbles Royai… Este en particular, nunca llegué a subirlo.**

* * *

 **Publicación: 19 de septiembre 2018**

* * *

 **Reina**

 _Palabras:489_

Grumman observó el tablero de ajedrez frente a él con una sonrisa. Mustang se había vuelto demasiado predecible con el paso de los años, sobre todo en la protección de su reina, aún en el juego.

Ladeó la sonrisa y movió el Torre.

—Jaque —pronunció el Führer.

—No me ganará tan fácil —retrucó Mustang analizando sus piezas.

—Lo sé —respondió orgulloso—. Por eso me gusta jugar contigo, no tienes miedo en derrotarme.

—Es parte de mis planes, usted sabe —Mustang movió Reina y se llevó al alfil—. Parece que otro está en Jaque ahora.

—La buena reina siempre salvando a su rey —comentó con burla, mientras veía que pieza mover para liberarse.

—Qué decirle —Mustang se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla—, no sería un buen Rey si no tiene una buena Reina.

—Yo te diré quién sería buena Reina —le recalcó, moviendo el Rey para sacarlo del jaque.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el General, arqueando la ceja derecha. Estaba seguro que conocía la respuesta.

—¡Mi nieta! —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Roy suspiró, agotado. ¿Cuántos años más seguiría proponiéndole a su nieta?

—Lo siento, excelencia, pero como le he dicho todos estos años, no me interesa conocer a ninguna mujer —acarició su reina blanca antes de moverla contra el rey negro, una vez más.

—¿Conocer? —Grumman se rio de muy buena gana—. Créeme muchacho, no necesitas conocerla.

—Que aterradora propuesta —respondió, lanzándose por el Rey y ganando la partida—. Pero como siempre le respondo: Mi reina blanca es la mejor. No necesito otra.

Cuando Grumman iba a tirarle otra pista, la puerta sonó.

—Disculpen —la voz de Riza Hawkeye, sacó sonrisas en ambos hombres, pero por distintos motivos—, pero el General Mustang tiene una reunión agendada en media hora.

—¡Es verdad! —Mustang se puso de pie y le hizo una leve reverencia al Führer—. Debo retirarme, pero, de todas formas, gané —le indicó el tablero y el viejo solo soltó una nueva carcajada.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo, en cuento vio salir a Riza de la oficina, detuvo a Mustang por última vez—. Muchacho, ya conoces a mi nieta —fue lo único que le dijo, antes de despedirse.

Roy confundido e intrigado caminó con la mano derecha en su mentón hacia su oficina. ¿Ya conocía a su nieta? ¡Eso era imposible! El viejo siempre pasaba solo, nunca se lo veía en compañía de ninguna dama…

Grumman en su oficina, guardaba las piezas de ajedrez, una a una, cuando llegó a la Reina Blanca, la enorme sonrisa de burla se dibujó en sus labios ocultos bajo su enorme bigote.

—Si supieras, Mustang, que solo existe una sola Reina blanca y que ambos hablamos de la misma… ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Cerró el estuche de ajedrez y se puso de pie.

—Quizás deba mejorar mis pistas… —se sonrió, guardando el estuche en un cajón de su escritorio— en nuestro próximo encuentro de ajedrez.


	5. Reunión

**Quería participar en un concurso de Facebook pero no me dio el tiempo, así que solo lo dejaré aquí.**

 **Está basado en la primera palabra "Coincidencia"**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Y feliz, Royai week!**

 **Aquatic**

* * *

 **Reunión**

Palabras: 1390

…

No sabían bien como sentirse ante aquella revelación.

El Führer parecía sonreír bajo ese frondoso bigote que lucía, al ver la cara de desconcierto de ambos militares frente a él. Había logrado su objetivo tan bien que, a veces, cuando despertaba en la comodidad de su habitación, revisaba las estrellas en sus hombros y su franja. Sí, era el Führer, lo había conseguido y ya no necesitaba seguir ocultando ese motivo tras el alquimista de fuego, tras Mustang.

El hombre de ojos oscuros siempre se había sentido el Rey y, para él, su compañera era su reina, pero ahora se daba cuenta que todo ese tiempo habían sido peones en el tablero de Grumman y Madame Christmas.

No había sido coincidencia haber llegado a la casa de Berthold Hawkeye a estudiar alquimia, Grumman lo había pedido. Fue el conductor indirecto de información para poder obtener noticias de la nieta de la que poco sabía desde el fallecimiento de su hija.

Observó a la teniente a su lado, lucía tan estoica como siempre, pero la conocía lo suficiente para poder asegurar que podría perder la estabilidad en cualquier momento. Pensaba que estaba sola en el mundo y, de un minuto a otro, era la flamante nieta del Führer, la primera dama de Amestris. Si era una broma, era de pésimo gusto.

—Déjeme ver si entiendo —dijo la rubia a su lado, tratando de que su voz no sonara entrecortada—. Está diciendo que usted es ese hombre que desconoció a su hija porque se casó con un alquimista independiente. Ese hombre al que su hija acudió cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada pero que no había podido ayudar por encontrarse en servicio.

—Entiende —dijo, corriendo la mirada hacia la ventana—. La fuga de Elizabeth con tu padre, fue doloroso para ambos, pero sobre todo para mi esposa, ella murió de pena, no pude soportar que después volviera a nosotros en esa condición, ella había jurado que era feliz. Si fue feliz a costa de que su madre muriera, pues… no podía hacer nada.

—Y entonces, cuando se enteró que su hija murió por una peste tras tenerme, en vez de buscar a la niña, la dejó a merced de un hombre que se volvió loco por la muerte de su esposa.

—Ambos perdimos nuestras mujeres más importantes, no sabía que podía hacer yo contigo, si tu abuela hubiera estado viva, otra cosa sería… Además, él era tu padre, tenía más derecho que yo.

Riza se quedó callada. Tratando de analizar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

—¿Y por qué me involucró a mí? —Mustang tomó la palabra, tras ayudar a Hawkeye a sentarse, pese a la negativa de la mujer.

—Me había llegado el rumor de que Hawkeye quería un estudiante. Primero, porque quería trasmitir sus conocimientos a un hombre, no a su hija, y segundo, necesitaba el dinero, Riza estaba creciendo y lo único que podía hacer por ella, era educarla adecuadamente.

—Entonces… —Roy se rascó la cabeza—, como yo quería ser alquimista…

—Así es. Cuando Madame me habló de eso, creí que era una buena oportunidad. Te conozco desde que llegaste al lado de tu tía, muchacho, sabía que cuando Berthold Hawkeye te conociera y viera tu determinación, iba a convertirte en su estudiante, sin dudar.

Ahora fue turno de él de caer sentado en una silla junto a su fiel asistente.

Así había sido, el Maestro Hawkeye lo había tratado como un hijo, incluso muchas veces, lo puso por encima de Riza y por eso, se sintió tan traicionado cuando se convirtió en militar.

Llevó la palma de su mano derecha a la frente y sonrió de lo inverosímil de aquella situación.

—Gracias a ti, pude saber de mi nieta —completó Grumman, colocando ambas manos en su espalda para mirar a las personas que tenía frente a él, sentados y perdidos, a su vez, en sus pensamientos, quizás en los recuerdos de todo lo que habían vivido juntos—. Y de paso, ayudar en su educación, asegurarme que Riza no tuviera necesidades en medio de la miseria en que su padre la tenía sumergida, Madame Christmas nunca pagó una de tus clases, siempre fui yo.

Ante aquella revelación, ambos elevaron su mirada.

—¿Algo más que necesitemos saber? —pensó en voz alta, Roy.

—Creo que aparte de que la Teniente Coronel es la nieta de quien tanto te hable, no tengo más que contar —Roy pudo ver la sonrisa de victoria en los labios del Führer, el mejor jaque mate que le había hecho en todos esos años a su servicio.

La teniente observaba a ambos, sin comprender que se estaban diciendo con la mirada, aquello fue suficiente para su cabeza, así que se puso de pie. Estoica, hizo una pequeña reverencia al Führer y salió de la oficina.

Grumman solo movió la mano señalando la puerta para que Mustang también saliera de la oficina.

—Quizás lo de ustedes no fue coincidencia, fue una Reunión planeada por nosotros, pero lo que pasó después, ya es algo de ustedes. Y aunque, desde pequeño pensé que serías un buen esposo para mi nieta, nunca esperé que aquel anhelo se pudiera convertir en realidad.

—No sé a lo que se refiere —Mustang se puso de pie, exaltado por aquella insinuación.

—Vamos —exclamó, moviendo sus lentes para que estos destellaran—, seré viejo, pero no estoy ciego, muchacho. Ambos son profesionales y me encanta que sean así, pero es un secreto a voces en Central, la devoción y dedicación que ambos se entregan mutuamente, sobre todo después del día prometido.

El General Mustang no pudo debatir eso, había pasado muchas cosas con la Teniente Coronel, pero, la imagen de ella desangrándose frente a él y aun siendo capaz de pronunciar su promesa, era algo que lo atormentaba a diario.

—¿Aun piensas que desposar a mi nieta es algo imposible? —preguntó, antes de que el General saliera de la oficina.

Mustang se detuvo pensante y miró al viejo. Aunque internamente era una jugada que se dejaría ganar sin dudarlo, no dependía solo de él.

—No lo sé —dijo, con aire de superioridad—, hay que ver si ella quiere desposarse conmigo.

Aquello generó una carcajada en el Führer que se golpeó la rodilla, tratando de calmarse.

—Sí salió como si abuela y madre, buena suerte, general.

Roy salió de la oficina sacudiéndose la cabeza, chocando de frente con la teniente coronel que lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué es eso de desposar a la nieta del Führer? —preguntó directamente, la incomodidad del de cabellos oscuro fue clara, pero ella no titubeó.

—Algo entre el Führer y yo —se atrevió a responder, aun con el miedo de ser disparado.

La rubia cerró sus ojos marrones y suspiró con fastidio.

—General, déjeme decirle algo. Antes de desposarme con usted, prefiero ir a Ishval y levantar piedra por piedra cada una de sus viviendas.

—Auch —dijo, llevando la mano a su pecho, fingiendo haber sido herido—, podríamos ir juntos a Ishval a levantar viviendas —la sonrisa de su superior no la hizo flaquear

—No perdamos más tiempo, tiene una reunión en media hora.

—Sí —dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, para luego, adelantarla caminando con los hombros caídos—, ya sé…

Hawkeye miró una vez más la puerta de la oficina del Führer y negó con la cabeza. No, aún tenía mucho que procesar, pero, ya lo haría después, en la soledad de su casa, acariciando a su Shiba Inu. Volvió la mirada al frente, al general Mustang.

No podía negar que habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pensar él, para ella había sido un salvador.

Lo fue en su niñez cuando pudo conversar con alguien dentro de su casa, lo fue cuando quemó el tatuaje que le impedía ser una mujer normal. Bueno, nunca lo sería, pero le había dado algo más de libertad, la libertad que su padre le había quitado cuando la tatuó.

Había sido su salvador cuando en medio de la tormenta que tenía en su cabeza, le dio una misión y una meta para seguir con vida y calmar las voces en su cabeza que pedían justicia.

Sonrió.

Ya sea coincidencia o una reunión planeada por otras personas.

Nunca se arrepentiría de haber conocido a Roy Mustang.


End file.
